Scars run Deep
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Title may change as the story progresses. Sequel to Night of the Undead. Rated for reasons
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to the second part of the trilogy.**_

 _ **Also, Red, I bash people because I can, and I'd really appreciate it if you don't try to control my work. Unless make a request with me, do NOT tell me how to write my stories.**_

 _ **And Neo, thank you for the compliment. I'm not sure, I just find her whole character to be annoying. I'm not sure if they are dead or going to return. My friends wanted me to write it like that. I have actually, and I contacted both him and the one that he's working with, Phoenix Warehouse Productions and asked them both about the concepts of Werewolves, Vampires and that sort of deal and while it does confuse me at times, I find the whole thing fascinating…except for the unholy abomination known as Twilight which should be burned, buried in the backyard and completely forgot about. I don't know anyone other then my cousins, aunt, niece and sister that like that series.**_

 _ **Tiger, thank you. Maybe, just keep reading to see where it goes.**_

 _ **This is rated for language, violence, lemons and a few other things. I also want to point out my own mistake. Kyoka's father's name is spelled K-Y-O-T-O-K-U. I want to apologize for that in the first installment. Enjoy the first chapter.**_

Tsuyu, Momo, Kyoka and Izuku sat on the roof of the apartment building, staring up at the night sky. Izuku looked down at the three and frowned, "A-are you…you three okay?" the looked at him in confusion and Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "Well…it's been a little over a month since I turned you three and-"

"We're fine, Izuku," Momo took a deep breath and looked back up at the night sky, "We're still getting used to the Vampiric lifestyle," Izuku sighed and nodded, "Don't beat yourself up over this, Izuku. If you hadn't, we would've died and you would've gone Rogue and probably scare Eri-Chan…speaking of, where is she?"

"In the apartment with our parents and my siblings," the three looked at Tsuyu and she looked up, "Should we head in soon?" the others sighed and nodded as they continued to stare up at the night sky for a few mote moments.

The four walked back into the apartment and saw that Momo's mother, Kyoka's parents an Tsuyu's parents about to leave. Tsuyu looked at her siblings sitting on the couch with Eri before looking back at her parents in confusion, "Satsuki and Samidare aren't going with you?"

"They want to stay here," her mother answered before looking at her oldest daughter and the other green-haired Vampire, "Can we speak to you two before we leave?" she looked at Kyoka an Momo before continuing, "In private?" Tsuyu nodded and Izuku shrugged his shoulders before the followed Tsuyu's parents into the other room.

The four stood in the kitchen and Tsuyu looked at her parents in confusion, "What's wrong? You can't be mad that Izuku turned us, it's been over a month and-"

"It's not that," her father spoke, "Your brother and sister and that little girl have been getting closer than normal," the two looked at the large man in confusion, "Well we were-"

"We were wondering if it is the venom in Eri that has chosen them or if it's just them having fun,"

Izuku sighed and shook his head, "It's hard to say right now. Eri's too young to take on a mate, but then again Vampires do mature very quickly, so it is possible,"

"But Satsuki and Eri are both-"

"The venom doesn't discriminate gender, race, age or religion," Izuku explained, "Remember, the venom selects the mate to carry out the Vampiric venom and continue the line…just because your daughter and Eri are both female doesn't mean anything to the mate…but, if you feel uncertain about this, I'll call Tokoyami tomorrow night and see if he can't shed some light onto this little question," the room fell silent and Izuku arched a brow, "Something else is bothering you…don't try to fool a Vampire,"

"The…the kid is in your care, and-"

"Yeah…Eri's been in my care for a little over a month, why?" the two adults looked away and Izuku took a deep breath, "I won't threaten your son or youngest daughter if they are Eri's mates. I might give you're a son an empty threat like if you make her cry they won't find the body or something to that extent, but I won't carry it out,"

Beru and Ganma stared at him with wide eyes and Tsuyu rolled her eyes before smacking the back of his head, "Worth it,"

"We'll call Tokoyami tomorrow to see if he can help us understand this a little better, and Izuku isn't going to do anything stupid," the four looked out into the living room and sa the three children sitting on the couch, nuzzled close to one another, "And I'll make sure Samidare and Satsuki get to be tonight,"

"We know you will, dear," her mother slightly smiled and nodded before she and her husband walked out of the apartment.

Momo and Kyoka walked into the kitchen while Eri, Satsuki and Samidare sat in the living room, quietly watching TV. The two stared at the green-haired individuals in confusion and Momo shook her head, "So…what was that about? Why did your parents need to talk to you, Tsuyu?"

"It's…it's nothing to worry about," Tsuyu explained and two stared at her in confusion, "They just asked a question about my brother and sister and about Eri-Chan," the two stared at them and Tsuyu shook her head, "It's nothing to worry about…Izuku said that it might not be possible, but we're going to call his friend Tokoyami tomorrow to see if he can help us,"

"If you say so," Kyoka took a deep breath and stared out into the living room at the three children, "So where are we going to put them tonight when they go to sleep?"

"We'll think of something," Izuku said and the three sighed and nodded before the four of them walked back into the living room.

 _ **Okay, I know this first chapter is a bit fast, or slow, paced, depending on how you look at things. For now, please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**NPGmaer11: Good to hear, friend. That might be the only fast paced chapter for a while.**_

 _ **NeoGamer93: Hmm, right. I read it, and while it was a little confusing in the beginning, I believe the one who is better suited to help is Phoenix Warehouse Productions. They seem pretty knowledgeable about the whole concept Werewolves, Vampires and any other beings you may have questions about.**_

 _ **Red the Pokémon Master: Hmm…very well, I apologize for that misunderstanding, but I have seen worse reasons to bash characters, i.e. their appearance being the main one. I just don't like Uraraka because of her bubbly attitude, or optimistic, however you want to go, and then her being jealous when someone like Mei is either feeling Izuku up and him giving her the smallest amount of praise. It just irks me the wrong way.**_

 _ **Anyway, please enjoy the second chapter.**_

Eri silently watched as Satsuki and Samidare slept on her bed. Feeling someone tap her on her shoulder, she looked back in confusion to see Tsuyu, Momo and Kyoka standing behind her, "Hi Momo, Tsuyu, Kyoka, is something wrong?" the three looked at the undead girl before looking up at Tsuyu's siblings, "Am I in trouble?"

"No Eri-Chan, but my parents talked to me and Izuku before they left," Tsuyu looked down at her and Eri frowned as her red eyes widened, "I already told you that you're not in trouble, but what they told us does leave a question…do you believe my little brother and sister to be your mates?" Eri looked down and rubbed her arm, "Eri-Chan, you shouldn't worry about anything, Izuku won't let us hurt you, but I need you to answer me truthfully,"

"I…I…the venom told me that they are," she looked up and frowned, "Please don't-"

"No one is going to interrogate anyone, Eri," the four looked up and saw Izuku leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, "I'm sure Tsuyu is just worried about her siblings, but I promise no one is going to interrogate anyone or hurt anyone," Eri slightly smiled and nodded before Izuku turned and walked away from the four, only to have Tsuyu, Momo and Kyoka follow him.

The four stood outside the apartment where Izuku took his phone out and ran his finger across the screen, "Who are you calling?" Kyoka questioned, only to be ignored as Izuku held the phone up to his ear, "Izuku?"

Izuku continued to ignore the purple-haired Vampire and Momo arched a brow, "Are we being ignored?"

"Tokoyami," the three looked at their mate in confusion as Izuku took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head, "It's Midoriya…listen…you remember how you give you an almost complete history on Vampire, Lycans and all of that?" the three continued to stare at him in silence, "Yeah…listen…I got a few questions. One…is it possible for either fo those creatures to have more than one mate?"

" _It's not unheard of but having more than one mate is a rare find, I suppose, but as I explained it to you, it's not up to the individuals involved. The venom selects the potential mate,_ "

"Izuku," Izuku looked back and Tsuyu shook her head, "I thought we were going to call him tomorrow night? What if you woke him-"

"He's usually up until three in the morning," Izuku shook his head and continued talking, "Okay, now say if a Vampire has two mates and-"

" _Again, that's not unheard of, but a rare-_ "

"A rare find, I know, but my question is what if the Vampire's mates are brother and sister? Is that-"

" _Something else that's not unheard of, but another rare trait,_ " the line fell silent for a few seconds, " _Why are you asking me these questions? Vampires and Lycans-_ "

"Just…trivial things. Thanks, Tokoyami," before receiving a reply, Izuku ended the call and looked at his phone. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head, "It's not unheard of, but it does happen."

"And why couldn't you wait until our parents came over tomorrow?" Momo asked and Izuku looked at her, "Our parents are coming over tomorrow, you couldn't wait to call your friend then? And why did you hang up in a-"

"He might be into the occult, but he, along with a lot of the world's population, doesn't believe in Vampires, Lycans and other mythical creatures," Izuku took a deep breath and stared out at the city, "Why I called him tonight…I really have no explanation outside of I was curious myself about this and I guess it got the better of me,"

"O…kay?" Tsuyu arched a brow and looked up at the starry sky, "So what do we do? Humans don't share the lifespan of a Vampire and Eri-Chan will be devastated if-"

"Right now…we'll let them life carefree and wait until they're a little older to see what they'll do," Izuku looked down as his eyes flashed, "Listen…I need you three to stay here and make sure no one tries to break in and-"

"And where are you going?" Kyoka questioned, only to be ignored as Izuku jumped over the railing, leaving the three confused.

They watched as Izuku ran down the street without hesitation. Hearing the door open, they looked back and saw Eri stepping out of the apartment, "Eri-Chan," Kyoka frowned and stepped closer to the white-haired Vampire, "Is everything okay?"

"Where did Izuku go?" the three looked away and Eri slightly frowned as she stepped closer to Kyoka, "Did he leave?"

The three sighed and Tsuyu shook her head before giving a convincing smile, "He said that he'll be right back and that you shouldn't worry about him, Eri-Chan," Eri's frown deepened and Tsuyu rubbed the top of her head, "Don't worry. Izuku will be back before you know it, but we should get back inside before the neighbors see us and realize we're Vampires," Eri slowly nodded before she turned and walked back into the apartment.

Momo and Kyoka looked at Tsuyu and Momo arched a brow, "Do you think it's a good idea to lie to her like that? We have no idea where Izuku ran off to or how long-"

"It's better than telling her we have no idea where Izuku went. Eri-Chan's still a child and even though it is possible my siblings are her mates, she grown fond of Izuku and would worry, possibly run after him," the two sighed and nodded before the three of them walked into the apartment.

Izuku raced down the street with his eyes narrowed and his fangs clinched together, ' _No…that scent! It can't be!_ ' he continued to race down the street as he growled under his breath.

 _ **A slow pace chapter. I'm sorry for that. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**NPGamer11: Hmm…the end game for this series will be both heartwarming and heartbreaking. Sorry if that sounds a little confusing or whatever, but you'll see what I mean at the end of it.**_

 _ **NeoGamer93: You're welcome and I hope to see more of your work. You think so? Well keep reading.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Izuku entered the park and stopped as he looked around with narrowed eyes when he spotted his parents, Hisashi and Inko, Ochako, her parents Seto and Yumi, Tenya, his older brother Tensei and their parents Takashi and Rei staring at them. Growling under his breath, he hissed, revealing his fangs, but the group of nine remained unphased, "What the hell! I killed you two a month ago!" Tenya and Ochako stared at the green-haired teen with cold glares, "You nearly killed Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka and for what? Just to try and kill me? I bled you idiots dry and-"

"So you admit to trying to kill our children," Rei spoke and Izuku looked at her with flashing eyes, "You admit you turned our poor babies and-"

"And now you're trying to guilt trip me? Or set me up? I can't really tell right now, but from the sound of it, Iida and Uraraka and now members of the undead…so are you trying to kill all three of us," the parents and Tensei stared at him in disbelief as Tenya and Ochako crossed their arms and narrowed their eyes, "So what are you doing? Because I can-"

"No, Izuku, we're not going to kill all three of you…only you," his father spoke in a cold tone and Izuku looked at him, baring his fangs, "We should've killed you without incident that first night, but instead, we foolishly gave you a warning and gave you a chance to escape, the end result being you nearly killed-"

"So…what?" Izuku arched a brow and shook his head, "A…are you saying…that…you guys are going to kill me, but let them live because…why? They're Vampires now too and-"

"They're Vampires because of you!" Tensei snapped before standing in front of his younger brother and his friend, "You should've just stayed still that night, Midoriya! It would've been much safer for everyone!"

Izuku growled and looked towards his parents and his eyes fell on his mother and he frowned, "Don't look at me," Inko crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "There is no helping you. You attacked two defenseless people and-"

"Actually…I killed bastards not too long before turning Iida and Uraraka…but that was because they shot at a child that's in my care!" Izuku growled as everyone at him with hardened expressions, "And why shouldn't I have killed them? Like I said, they shot at a _child_ that I've been caring for, and those two," he pointed towards Tenya an Ochako, "tried to kill Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka and before you ask, they're my mates…in other words, they're my wives!"

The air between them grew still before Izuku groaned and shook his head, "I don't have time to explain everything to you bastards. You made your beds and you can die in them," he looked at his two former friends and hissed, "And welcome to the party! Enjoy your lives!"

He turned and began walking away, "And where do you think you're going?" he stopped and looked back to see Seto stepped forward, "All Ochako and Tenya have to do is kill you and they'll be free from this-"

"That's a myth…they're forever cursed with that venom," Izuku smirked and shook his head, "And now that you know, I'm willing to bet that you are going to turn your backs on-"

"No," the six adults answered and Izuku's eyes widened, "Unlike you, they were trying to defend themselves. They came to us, scared and hurt," Yumi hugged her daughter and narrowed her eyes, "We would never dream of shooing them away,"

Izuku looked towards his parents and saw them comforting Tenya and Ochako and he frowned before he turned his back on them, "Fine…let this be our last civil encounter. The next time I see any of you…you're mine, so you better pray to whatever fucked God you believe in that I'll be merciful and grant you quick and painless deaths," before he got a reply, he quickly ran out of the park, leaving the nine stunned and confused.

Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka sat on the floor in the living room while Eri sat on the couch, watching TV. The three looked up at the door and frowned, "I-Izuku is going to be okay, right?" looking up at the white-haired Vampire, Eri frowned and looked down, "Is Izuku coming home?"

"Y…yes, Eri-Chan," Momo sighed and slowly nodded, "You shouldn't worry. Izuku isn't one to leave and never come back."

"Are you worried?" Eri questioned and the three frowned, "He is your mate and-"

"Yes, he is our mate, but we aren't worried about him," Tsuyu slightly smiled and shook her head, "We might not have known Izuku long, but we know he'll be home soon," before anyone could say anything else, they heard the knob turn and looked back to see the door opening and Izuku stepping into the apartment.

Eri slightly smiled as she jumped up and raced towards her guardian, "Izuku!" she jumped up and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck, "We missed you!"

"I was gone but a few minutes, Eri…but I missed everyone too," Izuku sighed and hugged her back as Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka stood up and walked over to the two, "I hope you listened to Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka while I was-" Eri nodded and Izuku took a deep breath, "Good,"

He set her down and Eri looked up in confusion a Kyoka stepped closer to Izuku, "So…what happened? Where did you run off to in a hurry?" Izuku frowned and shook his head, "What happened? You looked like you were ready to kill someone and now you look like you've witnessed someone kill a box full of kittens,"

"I…I accidently turned Iida and Uraraka. I should've snapped their necks like I did with Bakugou and Kirishima, but at the time…I don't know and now they're Vampires as well," the room fell silent as Izuku shook his head, "But…let's not worry about that right now. It's…not important," Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka looked at him with concerning looks crossing their faces before they slowly nodded and Eri looked at the four in confusion.

 _ **I have something planned for the next few chapters. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks. Also Happy New Year.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**NeoGamer93: Thank you, you too. Yes, I wanted to give him more reason to hate his former friends, their families and his parents and I thought the old acting like hypocrites will motivate him. That and plus my friends wanted that done for this upcoming chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Izuku stood on the roof of the apartment building and looked down at the street below and watched as cars drove up and down the blacktop. Several days have passed since he learned of Ochako's and Tenya's condition and a deep frown formed across his lips. Hearing the door open, he jumped and looked back with narrowed eyes only to see Mika, Beru and Yuno stepping out onto the roof, "Aren't we tense tonight," Yuno commented and the undead teen scoffed and looked away, "Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu told us that you…accidently turned your friends that night,"

Izuku sighed and slowly nodded before Beru spoke, "So…what happened? Did they see the arrogance of their ways and learned what you've gone through that first night and-"

"No," Izuku growled under his breath as his body shook, "They didn't see what I went through that night…not even a little bit," the three mothers frowned as they slowly stepped closer to him, "I just…I should've snapped their necks that night, but I wasn't thinking clearly…I almost lost my mates and that angered me to the point where I bled…or at least I thought I bled them dry…but instead I turned them,"

A cool wind blew past them and Izuku looked down at the street below, "So…what happened?" Mika said, barely above a whisper as she stepped closer and placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder, "Why would Kyoka tell us that you looked like you've witnessed someone kill a box full of kittens?"

"It's…it's stupid…really," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Their families and even my own parents welcomed them with opened arms…I…I looked at my parents…my father didn't offer any type of assistance and my mother basically said that she wasn't going to help me,"

The three frowned as Izuku inhaled slowly and shook his head, "That hurt…that hurt a lot…my parents know I'm not a bad person, Iida and Uraraka have known me since we were six…and yet all of them were quick to turn on me and their families and my parents welcomed their new lifestyle without a problem but wanted to kill me on my first night because they thought I was going to kill them.

I don't know what Iida and Uraraka told the others to convince them that they're not evil, and personally I don't give a damn,"

"Are you sure about that?" Beru frowned and Izuku slowly nodded, "You know, no one can blame you if you feel hurt. Your friends, their families and your parents wanted to kill you because of what happened and you did the same to your friends and they just accepted them without any problems or any remorse towards you."

"Yeah…I know," Izuku inhaled deeply and looked up at the starless sky and frowned, "I just…I just feel like getting all of this frustration out. I just want to scream at the sky until it breaks apart,"

The three frowned and Mika looked up with a puzzled look, "Well?"

Izuku looked back in confusion, "Well what?"

"Why don't you do it?" Yuno asked.

Izuku frowned and looked back up at the sky, "Iida's brother lives in this apartment building. If I were to scream at the top of my lungs, the other tenants will most likely run up to see what's going and if that son of a bitch sees me, he's going to realize that Vampires are living in the building and he'll tell the others and-"

"So," Beru stepped closer and stood next to the undead teen, "It's always good to get frustration out, rather it's punching a wall, but you can't do that, obviously, or screaming at the top of your lungs. It's never a good idea to hold all of that frustration in,"

"What are you a therapist or something?" Beru hummed and nodded, "And if I punch a wall…a Vampire has supernatural strength and…damn," he began sniffing the air, confusing the three mothers beside him, "Well…Iida's brother isn't home…here goes nothing," before anyone could question him, Izuku inhaled deeply before screaming as loud as he possibly could, he shouts echoing throughout the night sky.

Izuku stopped and panted as his body shook, "Did that help?" Beru asked and Izuku shook his head as he continued to pant, "Maybe we should go back inside before-"

"It hurts!" Izuku snapped and panted and the three frowned at him as he leaned up against the fence, "My parents, my own _fucking_ parents accepted Iida and Uraraka with ease, but they were quick to try and kill their own goddamn son!" he turned and ran past the three and punched the far wall, putting a hole in the brick wall.

Frowning, Mika walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around the undead teen, surprising him as he looked over his shoulder as the purple-haired woman shook her head, "So you're hurting because your parents were willing to accept your friends while they, along with your friends and their families were quick to turn on you? Hey, that's understandable, but you have Kyoka, Momo and Tsuyu with you and you have that little girl who's been living with you for a month now and you asked us to help find this apartment so that little girl wouldn't have to live in that rundown building you were staying in,"

She broke from the hug and Izuku turned around, staring at the three with a stunned look crossing his face, "And now you're that little girl's guardian and you have Kyoka, Tsuyu and Momo to help you with that," Izuku sighed and slowly nodded as the three frowned and slowly stepped away from the undead teen and began whispering to one another.

The three mothers looked back at Izuku and Yuno slightly smiled as she shook her head, "Why don't we go back inside?" Izuku looked at her in confusion and Yuno stepped closer and rubbed his back, "Let's go Midoriya, we all ha-"

"Do you think you can call me Izuku?" Izuku frowned and rubbed of the back his head, "I…did explain the whole mate thing to everyone…Momo, Tsuyu, Kyoka and I are calling each other by our given names…and all of you are calling them by their names…well…you are their mothers…and I'd like to get the same treatment,"

The three smiled and nodded as Beru spoke, "Very well…Izuku, why don't we go back inside with the others," Izuku nodded before they turned and walked towards the door.

 _ **Last update for 2018. Happy New Year everyone. Anyway, the point behind this chapter was to show Izuku was still in touch with his humanity and to show him that Momo's, Kyoka's and Tsuyu's mothers were there to listen to him. I have something else planned that will be similar to this, but for now please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks and once again Happy New Year.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**NeoGamer93: Thank you. A little bit of both. To be honest, I was watching a playthrough of Sally Face and the part where they were at the lake sort of came into mind and I decided went from there. You saying something just added to the idea.**_

 _ **Inferno9th: Thank you. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

The five Vampires stood on the rooftop of the apartment, listening to the nocturnal creatures play their nightly songs. Eri walked up to Izuku and took hold of his hand. Looking down at the white-haired Vampire, Izuku hummed and arched a brow in confusion, "Is something wrong, Eri? Are you upset that Tsuyu's siblings are-"

"What's wrong Izuku?" Izuku frowned and looked down at the street below, "We heard you screaming last night. Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka wouldn't tell me why and everyone is keeping it a secret from me, Satsuki and Samidare and-"

"Eri-Chan," Momo quietly hissed and Eri frowned as she looked back, "You shouldn't get involved in this. It doesn't concern you and Izuku isn't going to-"

"You're very sweet to worry about me like that, Eri," the four looked back at Izuku as he knelt down and rubbed the top of the young Vampire's head, "But what's wrong with me isn't something you should worry yourself over. I'm in charge of taking care of you, not the other way around."

"But Izuku-"

"How about the five of us go hunt for some mice? There's an opened field not too far from here and our mice supply ran out last night," Izuku stood up and Eri frowned while Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka silently looked away, "Go get ready, Eri." Eri slowly nodded before she walked past him and towards the door.

Izuku took a deep breath as he shook his head and looked back down at the street below, "And what are you going to do?" he heard Tsuyu question and he ignored her, "You've been caring for her for a month and you know that Eri isn't one to let something go. She's going to keep asking until you give her an-"

"I don't want her to worry about me. She's just a kid and she shouldn't about stuff like this. She shouldn't have been bitten, her parents shouldn't have said those things to her and then shun her away after her accident, but…people are…people are just cruel,"

"We weren't…our families weren't," Kyoka chimed in and Izuku looked at the purple-haired Vampire, "I mean yeah…when we first met you, Momo wanted to crack you over the head with that flashlight, but after hearing you out and seeing that you weren't going to harm us, we slowly warmed up to you and that night when your friends-"

"Not my friends…they're traitors…and hypocrites," Izuku groaned and shook his head, "And I turned you three for a few reasons. One, for your families, and two, you three are my mates and I didn't want to go Rogue and scare your families and Eri…again…I…I'm sorry I had to and-"

"If you hadn't, we would've died," Momo crossed her arms and Izuku slowly nodded, "But are you sure you want to go out there? We could run into them and you might get angry and end up attacking them and-"

"No matter what, I'm going to end up killing nine humans and two Vampires," the three looked at him in confusion and Izuku narrowed his eyes as they flashed, "I'm going to kill Eri's parents. They shouldn't have done that to her and then turn their backs on her when she was bitten. She's a child and she was shunned when she needed her parents the most…bastards,"

The three frowned and Izuku felt someone hold his hand. Looking down in surprise, his eyes widened when he saw Eri looking up at him, a saddened expression crossing her face, "Eri…I don't want to do that…but they shouldn't have done that to you…you're just a child and-" before he could finish, Eri hugged him and lightly cried, "Eri…like I said, I don't want to hurt your parents, but what they did to you…they shouldn't be allowed to live…I'm sorry to say it like that, but you're a child and they turned their backs on you when you needed them most and-"

"Please don't do that, Izuku. I don't want them to hurt you and-" Izuku sighed and shook his head as he rubbed the top of Eri's head, "Izuku?"

"I won't go after them, Eri…I promise, but we should go out and hunt for those mice before they decide to go back into their holes," Eri nodded before stepping away from Izuku and the five of them walked towards the door in silence.

The four watched as Eri laughed and chased mice around the field. Tsuyu looked at Izuku and shook her head, "So…did you just tell that to her to make her happy or-"

"I'm not going after her parents, Tsuyu, even though I really want to," Izuku inhaled and exhaled slowly as he shook his head, "I'm not in the habit of saying things I don't mean. I was hoping she didn't hear that part, but I guess my luck is nonexistent and she heard that part about her parents."

"And what about your parents, Uraraka, Iida and their families?" Kyoka arched a brow ad Izuku frowned, "Are you going to ignore them and live in constant-"

"I'm going to kill them…them accepting Iida's and Uraraka's lifestyle quickly and trying to kill me just as quickly…I'm sorry, but I'm going to drain every last drop of blood from their bodies and break their necks before running a wooden stake through Uraraka's and Iida's hearts…if they even have one."

"Why don't we change the subject," Tsuyu voiced and the others looked at her, "Eri-Chan, Satsuki and Samidare…Eri's a Vampire and you told us that Vampires live a very long time…should we turn my brother and sister so Eri has-"

"Eri is going to have to be the one to turn them and they're going to have to want to be turned…it's sort of rule between creatures and mates," the three looked at him and Izuku shook his head, "Our bond and your turning was an exception to that rule because you three would've died if I hadn't had stepped in…but normally if a mate if human, they're going to have to want to be turned and their mate is usually the one who has to do it," the three sighed and silently nodded as they continued to watch Eri run around the field.

 _ **I wanted to add something here, but I'll save that for next chapter. I'm sorry it took me over a month to update this one, but I've been going through some stuff and I couldn't get to updating anything, and since I just started getting back to writing again, I decided to update this one. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Whitetiger789: Thanks for understanding.**_

 _ **NeoGamer93: Good to hear. Keep reading to see what happens.**_

 _ **Inferno9th: Good to hear. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Izuku slept on the couch while Eri and Tsuyu slept in one room and Momo and Kyoka slept in the other room. The door opened and Izuku opened his eyes and looked down to see Momo's mother, Kyoka's parents, Tsuyu's parents and her siblings stepping into the apartment before Yuno closed the door behind them. Izuku took a deep breath and closed his eyes once again, "They're sleeping,"

"We know," Kyotoku spoke and Izuku groaned, "We're here to talk to you,"

"I'm sleeping too,"

"The girls called us last night," Mika spoke and Izuku opened his eyes again, "They told us how your eyes flashed as you spoke about killing your parents and those who betrayed you on that night and how you wanted to kill that little girl's parents,"

"And then Eri heard me and asked me not to kill her parents. Not because she cares for them, but because she doesn't want them to hurt me," Izuku sighed as he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, "And I told her that I won't go after her parents and I meant it…but that still doesn't explain why you're here. All of you could've easily waited until tonight,"

"We needed to talk to you in private," Beru answered and Izuku looked at her with an annoyed look crossing his face, "We know we're running the risk of killing you, which is why Yuno quickly closed the door once everyone got in and-" Izuku groaned and laid back, closing his eyes, "-are you seriously going back to sleep?"

"Trying to," the adults sighed and Izuku inhaled slowly, "I don't feel like dying today and when I get the chance, I'm going to kill my parents, Iida, Uraraka and their families," he opened his eyes and looked down to see Samidare and Satsuki and saw the two looked at him intently, "Eri's sleeping, so I advise you two to wait,"

"Why?" Samidare questioned, "We're not going to open the blinds and-"

"And Tsuyu is sleeping in the same room, kid, so unless you want to wake her up too, you're going to have to wait," turning his back on the three families, he yawned and shook his head, "If you're going to leave, please close the door behind you,"

"And what's going to happen when Iida's brother eventually learns that Vampires are living here? What are you going to do if he informs your parents, his family, Uraraka and her family about-"

"I'm going to kill them. I even told them that I was going to kill them if I ever see them again," he looked over his shoulder with his eyes flashing, "They've brought this outcome upon themselves…I should've killed Iida and Uraraka the night that shot at Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka, and in a way, I did, but not the way I had intended," the adults sighed and shook their heads as Izuku turned back around and closed his eyes, "You seven are more then welcomed to stay if you want…just keep it down and keep the sunlight out of here,"

"Izuku, remember what I told you about holding all of this-"

"I'm not going to hold this aggression in, I'm going to get it out little by little," he sat up and sighed as he hung his head, a ghost of a smile forming across his lips, "I'm going to bleed my parents, Iida's parents, his brother and Uraraka's parents dry and then I'm going to snap their necks before running a wooden stake into Uraraka's and Iida's hearts…if they have one,"

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Izuku ignored Ganma as he laid back down and the large man sighed and shook his head, "Look kid, we're not trying to talk you out of this-"

"It sounds like you are,"

"-but wouldn't killing them only live up to the trope that monsters are evil?" Izuku g groaned and shook his head, "You've already killed two people an-"

"I killed Bakugou and Kirishima because they were bullying Eri and then they shot at her. Allowing them to live will only lead to disaster and if they were alive when I had turned Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka, I'm sure they would've found a way to harass them and they'd kill them a hell of a lot quicker than I ever could,"

Looking over his shoulder, he groaned and shook his head, "Not trying to be rude here, but if you're going to stay, can you wait until tonight to conversation? I'm tired," the adults frowned and silently nodded as Izuku turned his back towards them and fell asleep once again as the room fell silent.

 _ **Not entirely sure what this chapter was supposed to be when I first started working on it, but please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Whitetiger789: Thank you. I was actually going to another race in this chapter.**_

 _ **NeoGamer93: Thank you. Heh…haven't really thought about that…that does make sense.**_

 _ **Inferno9th: Good to hear. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

The five adults and two younger Asui children watched as the five Vampires ran around an open field. Hearing rustling in a nearby bush, the families looked back to see two figures jumping out from behind the bushes and ran towards the five, "Kids!" Mika called and the five looked back in confusion to see the figures running towards them.

The four teenagers stood in front of Eri and narrowed their eyes before the figures stopped in front of them and Izuku's eyes widened, "Tokage? Shiozaki?" the two green-haired teen girls looked at him, shocked expressions crossing their faces, "Holy…for a second I mistook you two as a thr-" sniffing the air, he sighed and shook his head, "I see…you two aren't entirely…human anymore…what happened?"

"Izuku," Momo whispered and Izuku looked at her, only for the dark-haired Vampire nodded towards the two, "You obviously know them…who are they?"

"Setsuna Tokage and Ibara Shiozaki…we used to go to school together," looked at the two in front of them, he frowned and shook his head, "So…you two are now…Lycans…what the hell happened? Why are you two-"

"What happened to…Midoriya, you've basically dropped off the face of the earth months ago and you're wondering what happened to us?" Setsuna snapped, "And why do we feel the urge to kill you five right no-"

"Because our race is at war with your race, Tokage," the two stared at him with wide eyes and Izuku shook his head, "But enough about Vampires and Lycans…how did this happen? And…are your parents o-" the two green-haired Werewolves looked away and Izuku sighed and shook his head, "I see…well…I'd like to introduce my mates and very good friends Momo Yaoyorozu, Tsuyu Asui and Kyoka Jirou," the two looked over their shoulders and Izuku stepped aside, revealing the white-haired Vampire behind them, "And this little girl is Eri…I've been caring for her for the past month," The families watched from a distance as the seven stared each other down.

The two looked down at Eri and Eri's red eyes widened before she hid behind Izuku once again, "So…this is what happened to you. Iida and Uraraka claimed you died in a horrific accident and-" Izuku scoffed before he began chuckling and shook his head and Ibara arched a brow, "And what's so funny?"

"The fact that I turned them last month, the fact that I'm going to kill them, their families and my parents without hesitation and all of that could've easily been avoided if they hadn't had tried to kill me on that first night," the two flinched and Izuku frowned before looking over his shoulder, "Momo, Kyoka, Tsuyu…take Eri and go spend some time with your families…I need to talk to Tokage and Shiozaki alone,"

"What?' Kyoka hissed at looked at Izuku with an annoyed look crossing her face, "Are you insane? We all know that Lycans and Vampires are at war with one another and there are two of them and you're asking us to leave you with them alone so they can-"

"I've known Ibara and Tokage for a while now…besides, not to sound bias, but Vampires are superior in every way," the three looked at him as Eri frowned, "Just take Eri to your families…I'll be fine…I just need to talk to them,"

"Are you in-"

"Fine," Tsuyu chimed in and everyone looked at her, "We'll be right over there, first sign of trouble we're going to jump in and-"

"Fair enough," Tsuyu grabbed Eri by the hand and the four of them turned and left the three alone. Izuku looked at the two and took a deep breath, "So…how long and what were your families initial reaction to this? How did this happen?"

"You know…we could ask you the same thing…doesn't mean we'd get an-"

"I was out with Iida and Uraraka one night. Uraraka said that she heard something coming from around the corner so Iida and I went to check it out, I was bit, Iida and Uraraka turned and ran…went home and found my parents, Iida, his family and Uraraka and her parents waiting to kill me…now what happened to you two?"

Ibara sighed and shook her head, "We were enjoying the night air three months ago…when we heard the low growl of a couple of canines…looking around, we spotted two wolves approaching us before they lunged at us and scratched us and we passed out from the pain.

We went home the following morning and told our families what had happened and they didn't believe us at first. That night we…turned and our parents were ready to kill us…I jumped out the window and Setsuna said that she did the same…we've been running around, avoiding people and surviving…until we caught the scent of a few Vampires and we felt the urge to kill them,"

"Once we saw it was you and your…mates and that little girl…we still wanted to kill you five, but we're fighting it to try and figure out what the hell is going on," Setsuna stated before looking back at the families and frowned, "So…are any of them…born this-"

"No…I had to turn Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka last month or risk them dying, thanks to Iida and Uraraka and Eri has a similar story to ours…her parents…from what she's told me, her parents had said some rotten things to her before she was bitten, allowed her to get bit and then left her to die…I've been caring for her since the night we met her,"

Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "Listen…I know those who were turned against their will like that have a hard time talking about it…I had a hard time explaining this to you two and an even harder time when I first met Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka, but it was either that or have them kill me, and I didn't feel like dying, and I'm sorry your families did…whatever they tried to do…but…thanks for sharing,"

"We just couldn't understand why our parents would want to kill us," Ibara sighed and shook her head, "My parents are openminded about a lot of things, but the second they learned their daughter is a Werewolf, they're quick to kill her,"

"Mine too,"

Izuku frowned and shook her head, "Like I told Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka, people are just…are just cruel. You can take family members or people who knew you for years and those people will turn on you when something that's completely out of your power happens and will be out to kill you without hearing you out.

And the people who don't know us are like 'ah, monsters, quick let's kill it before it's too late,'" Setsuna and Ibara frowned and silently nodded, "People judge us without getting to know us, and the ones who do know us are-"

"Are quick to try and kill us…that's the one that's got to hurt the most," Setsuna said and Izuku nodded, "So…now what?"

"I'm going back with them…I don't know where you two are going, but hopefully you two stay out of trouble," the two looked at him and Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "I'd offer a place for you two to stay for a while, but…we're sworn enemies now…the only reason we haven't killed each other is because we know each other, but Momo, Tsu-"

"We…we get it Midoriya," Ibara frowned and shook his head, "And since they don't know us and we don't know them…we're going to end up fighting and you're a Vampire and their mate and since you're caring for that kid…chances are…it's going to turn out into an unwanted war,"

The two Lycans turned and began walking away, "Wait," they stopped and looked back to see Izuku rubbing the back of his head, "I can't guarantee it, mainly due to our races, but I can probably get you a roof over your heads tonight an-"

"Don't worry about it, Midoriya…you know as well as we do that you can't help everyone in the world," before Izuku could argue, the two Lycans turned and sprinted away from the undead teen and Izuku inhaled deeply before shaking his head and walked back to the others.

 _ **Yes, I'm going to use a similar tactic when it comes to other races…please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Whitetigher789: Thank you.**_

 _ **Inferno9th: Good to hear. Keep reading.**_

 _ **NeoGamer93: Thank you. Yes, it is good to see something like that happen. Happy belated Birthday.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter, but fair warning, it's going to be a simple filler.**_

Eri watched as Samidare and Satsuki slowly drifted off to sleep on the couch as a frown painted across her lips before she stood up and walked out of the apartment. The four Vampires looked at each other before Izuku took a deep breath and stood up, "I'll talk to her," his mates nodded as he walked out of the apartment.

The two stood on the balcony, Eri staring out at the night sky, "So…you want to talk about it, Eri?"

"They're human…and I'm…and those Werewolves," she looked back and frowned, "Izuku, they can die and-"

"I see…and how long has this been bothering you?" Eri looked away and Izuku rubbed the top of her head and sighed, "Eri, you're just a kid, you shouldn't have to worry about people dying, or Tokage and Shiozaki…even though they're Werewolves, they aren't going to hurt you, Samidare or Satsuki," Eri moaned and shook her head, "What else is bothering you? And don't try lying?"

"I want to go see my parents," Izuku's eyes widened as Eri looked up, "I want them to know that I'm still alive and that you've been taking care of me,"

Sighing, Izuku shook his head and frowned, "Eri, if your parents are anything like my parents, they aren't going to care if you're being cared for or not, and I know I promised I wouldn't go after them, but if I see them, I'm going to end up killing them for what they did to you," Eri moaned and shook her head, "How about we talk about Samidare and Satsuki? Their mortality is bothering you?" Eri slowly nodded, "Well…you three are still children, so why don't you enjoy what time you have and later in the future, if this is still bothering you, you can talk to them and-"

"And I don't have anyone to play with when they're sleeping and…I'm bored,"

Eri pouted and Izuku took a deep breath, "I know, Eri, but they're only human and you know humans need to sleep at night, and when you three are ready, you can turn them and live your lives like me, Tsuyu, Momo and Kyoka," Eri ignored him and Izuku frowned, "I know you're a child and you want to play, but…you'll just have to be patient, okay?"

Eri took a deep breath and slowly nodded before the two walked back into the apartment.

 _ **Like I said, a simple filler, only because I didn't have a chapter planned here, but I didn't want to have this story on hold for too long. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Enjoy the next chapter and I'm going to do a time-skip here.**_

Izuku watched as the three children played. Looking towards Tsuyu, Momo and Kyoka and saw the three talking to their parents. Taking a deep breath, a smirk played across his lips as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. A sudden knock at the door caught everyone's attention as they looked back before the door was kicked in and Izuku's parents, Tenya's parents, his older brother and Ochako's parents ran into the apartment. Izuku growled and bared his fangs as his eyes flashed, "So, we finally found you and-" before Tensei could finish, he looked back and saw his brother and Ochako standing on the balcony, staring at the seven, "Are you two not coming in or-"

"They can't," everyone looked at Izuku and watched as he pushed himself off the wall and glared at the seven intruders, "Unless someone who lives in this apartment invites them in, they may not enter and I'm not inviting those traitors even if they were dying at my feet,"

"I…I'm not inviting them in," Eri frowned and the seven looked at her with narrowed eyes, "They tried to kill Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka. They're not nice,"

"Why you little-"

"And none of us are inviting them in," Momo cut Hisashi off as she stood up and crossed her arms, "Eri-Chan is right. They betrayed Izuku when he needed them the most and they tried to kill us just to get to him,"

"But he turned them!" Yumi hissed, pointing towards Izuku, "He admitted that he wanted them dead and-"

"And they will die," Izuku said coldly and all eyes focused on him, "It's just going to take a bit longer than planned now that they're Vampires, but even still," he looked at his father and narrowed his eyes as they flashed a hellish red, "Hisashi,"

"I'm your-"

"I can call you mud and you'll have to respect it," Izuku began walking towards them, "What the hell were you going to call Eri? And before you answer that, let me remind you that she is the child that's been in my care for over a month and I killed two idiots without hesitation just for shooting at her and bullying her," he stopped and the seven stared at him, "So…what were you going to call Eri? Answer me, you worthless scum!" everyone flinched as Eri grabbed Samidare and Satsuki by the wrists and ran towards Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka. Samidare and Satsuki hid behind their older sister while Eri hid behind Kyoka.

"Why can't we move?" Takashi questioned and Izuku glared at the blue-haired man, "What did you do to us, you monster?"

Izuku stepped closer to him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt and narrowed his eyes, "Don't underestimate me, you stubborn fool. I'm not letting any of you walk out of here with your lives and-"

"Izuku," Tsuyu said firmly, "Don't do it. Don't forget there are children here," Izuku looked down and saw the frightened looks behind Eri's, Samidare's and Satsuki's eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Izuku dropped the man as his eyes flashed red and the seven began moving once again, "Don't take this the wrong way," they looked at the undead teen and Izuku narrowed his eyes, "The only reason any of you are still alive is because there are-" before he could finish, seven gunshots rang through the apartment before the intruders turned and ran through the door.

The five Vampires looked down and their eyes widened to see Tsuyu's parents, her siblings, Kyoka's parents and Momo's mother lying on the floor, bleeding. Izuku clinched his fangs and shook his head, "Momo, Kyoka, Tsuyu! Turn your parents!" the three looked at him with wide eyes, "Do it! They were shot with iron, so it won't harm you three!" he looked down at Eri and narrowed his eyes, "Eri, you're going to have to turn Samidare and Satsuki,"

"But why me? Why can't Tsuyu do it and-"

"You're going to have to be the one to do it, Eri…otherwise it'll only end badly," Eri frowned and Izuku groaned, "Don't just stand there, do it!" the four jumped before doing what they were told and Izuku walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind him.

Izuku stood on the roof and stared out at the city below with a hardened look crossing his face, "We thought we'd find you up here," he looked back to see Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu walking towards him, "You always come up here to think,"

"Hmm…am I that predictable? Can people read me so easily that they know where I'm going to go even before I do?" the three stood beside him and Izuku sighed as he shook his head and looked out towards the city again, "How are you parents, Samidare and Satsuki? Are they-"

"They're fine, Izuku," Kyoka sighed and leaned up against the fence, "They ate some mice and now they're just…trying to understand the Vampiric lifestyle…maybe we shouldn't have left Eri-Chan down there with them to explain everything,"

"I'm sure they can grasp it quickly…I mean what the hell, they've spend more than enough time with five Vampires, so I'm more than certain they can adjust to the lifestyle," a calm wind blew past them and Izuku frowned as he shook his head, "How are you three doing? Are you okay?"

"I knew my siblings were going to be turned eventually, but I didn't think it'll be this soon, and I didn't think I'd have to turn my parents," Tsuyu frowned and Momo and Kyoka slowly nodded in agreement, "I do have a question…why would Iida use copper bullets and not silver ones if they wanted to kill you and just now…why would they use iron bullets if they wanted to kill us? Are they just looking for an excuse to increase out numbers or something?"

"Iida and Uraraka had no clue about Silver and Vampires…and if I had to venture a guess…I'd say that they didn't want Iida and Uraraka to suffer just now, so they used iron bullets, hoping to kill your parents and Tsuyu's siblings and to get a reaction out of us…and all they did was give us all a reason to hate them…more now than before,"

The air between them grew still before Momo took a deep breath, turned and began walking towards the door, "I think we should go back down…just incase they decide to come back with silver," Tsuyu and Kyoka nodded in agreement before they followed her towards the door.

The three looked back and saw Izuku staring out towards the city, his back towards them, "Are you coming?" Izuku looked back and Kyoka took a deep breath, "Eri-Chan has been worried about you…none of us have really seen that look in your eyes since Iida and Uraraka tried to kill us last month…and to be honest, no one wants to see that look in your eyes again…we're worried something in you will snap and the three of us won't be able to keep you calm anymore,"

"Hmm…you needn't worry about something like that happening any time soon. The only time something like that will happen is if you three were killed in front of me…after which I hope your parents have enough common sense to take the kids and leave,"

"Either way…the four of us should go back down to the apartment before they decide to show up again," Tsuyu walked up to him and grabbed him by the hand.

Looking down, Tsuyu began pulling him towards the door, "Let's go before they decide to show up again," inhaling slowly, Izuku nodded and the four walked towards the door.

 _ **I'm working on all my stories that have been on hold for a while…I have no idea how long that'll take, and I'm sorry that so many of them are on hold. Anyway, I've got three more chapters for this one before working on the third installment and the M rating will come into play soon enough.**_

 _ **Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I want to apologize for the wait here. I've talked with my friends and what should happen in the last few chapters of this story and…enjoy.**_

Izuku stepped into the apartment, holding a bag of frozen mice, days have passed since his friends, their parents and his parents have shot Momo's mother, Kyoka's parents, Tsuyu's parents and her siblings, forcing the group of Vampires to turn them. Closing and locking the door, he looked back and saw Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu standing in the living room, wearing bathrobes. Looking around, he looked back at the three and slightly frowned, "Where's Eri? Is everything o-"

"Eri's with my parents," Tsuyu answered, stepping closer to him, "I asked them to watch her for the weekend, and Samidare and Satsuki wanted her to stay too, so my parents agreed," Izuku looked at her with a worried expression, "Don't worry, my parents know how to care for children and your parents and those idiots have no idea where they live,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Momo answered as she stepped closer, "Wheatear Eri went with my mother, Kyoka's parents or Tsuyu's parents, she would be fine. Not only are all of them Vampires now as well, but only a few people know where they live,"

"O…kay…but why?" Kyoka joined her friends and the three of them stood in front of Izuku, "Why would you guys ask them to watch Eri? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but if Eri's parents see her, all hell is going to break loose and-"

"My parents wouldn't let that happen…and besides…we wanted to be alone tonight," Izuku looked at Tsuyu in confusion before the three female Vampires unfastened the belt of the robes and allowed them to drop to the floor, exposing their naked bodies underneath.

Izuku's eyes widened as Kyoka playfully smirked and leaned closer to the green-haired Vampire, "What's wrong, Izuku? Don't tell us that you didn't think something wasn't going to happen after Tsuyu's parents took Eri with them,"

"I…I uh…no?" Kyoka smirked before she lightly kissed his cheek.

Tsuyu had her legs wrapped around Izuku's waist with her back pinned to the wall as Momo and Kyoka laid on the bed, licking their lips and played with each other's pussy. Tsuyu bit down on Izuku's shoulder when she felt Izuku's cock enter her pussy. Her eyes widened as she backed away and looked at the bite mark on Izuku's shoulder, "Nothing's going to happen," the three looked at Izuku, a thin trail of saliva connecting Tsuyu's mouth and Izuku's shoulder, "Despite popular beliefs, a Vampire biting another Vampire does nothing…but I have to ask, why are you doing this now and-"

"We've been mates since we met and…we've all been a little on edge since that night," Kyoka stepped away from Momo and walked over to the two green-haired Vampires and wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck, "So don't tire out on us too soon, Izuku. We all want a turn with you,"

Momo slightly smiled as she stood up and walked over to the three and wrapped her arms Izuku's torso and kissed his cheek.

 _ **I want to apologize for the length…this one is nearing the end and I'll be writing the next installment. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm going to try and bring some series back. This installment will be finished after this chapter and I will be working on the next bit. I want to apologize for the wait, but I'm trying to update as best I can, but…things happen. Enjoy.**_

The four undead teens stood on the roof of the apartment building, panting as a cool wind blew past them. The three looked at Izuku and saw him looking off in the distance with narrowed eyes, "This has been strange, huh?" Kyouka questioned and Izuku looked at her, "Well…we met you a while ago, we learn that we're mates, we met Eri, you're caring for her, we were attacked and you were forced to turn us, later our parents and Tsuyu's siblings were in a similar situation, forcing the same and-"

"Yeah," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "And it's just getting weirder as the days go on. Two of my former schoolmates are Werewolves, my parents, Uraraka, Iida and their families are out to kill us, I turned Iida and Uraraka shortly af-" Izuku's eyes widened as he froze midsentence.

The three looked at each other before looking back at Izuku and Momo slightly frowned, "Izuku? Are you okay?" Izuku's lips started to twitch into a smile and Momo stepped closer to him, "Izuku? What are you do-"

"We've been going about this all wrong…I turned Iida and Uraraka against their will," he chuckled and shook his head, "Which means their will belongs to me and I have a right to claim it,"

Tsuyu tilted her head to the side in confusion as she arched a brow, "We don't understand. We've known they were turned for a while, why is this something new? And how exactly do you have their will?"

"It's simple, you three are my mates and I had to turn you or risk you bleeding, even if that wasn't the case, if you three had wanted me to turn you, I would've, and you would've kept your will because…well…your my mates, but Iida and Uraraka were turned out of their foolish actions. I turned them by accident, but they didn't accept the venom willingly, more like I transferred it to them and…well…in short, they work for me,"

"Okay…but…what are you so happy about? What are you planning to do, Izuku?" Kyouka questioned, crossing her arms and shaking her head, "All we got form that is we are still free willed because we're your mates and no matter how you turned us, we'd still be aware of everything, but since you turned Iida and Uraraka…they don't have a freewill?"

"I'm saying I'm going to force something on those idiots," Izuku smirked and crossed his arms, "And either way I'm going to win," the three frowned as Izuku turned and walked towards the door, "I'm going to call them out in a few days and meet up with them and it's probably best if I do it alone,"

"What?" Momo snapped and raced towards him, "Are you insane? That's suicide! Our parents won't allow it, we won't allow it, Eri won't allow it and-"

"I'm sure none of you will allow it, Momo, but it's best if I go alone and I'll be back before anyone realizes I'm gone," the three frowned as Izuku kissed Momo's cheek and continued to walk towards the door, leaving the three stunned.

 _ **I'm sorry for this short, final chapter, but the next installment to the Vampire series will be coming out soon…in all honesty I wasn't going to be active this week, but…I wanted to finish this and get ready for the third part…please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
